Miss Moving On
by loveblindslogic
Summary: Bella Swan dates Edward Cullen, but it starts to ruin her friendship, her grades and her life. She needs to open her eyes before its to late and her best friends are there to help. But she cant leave Edward behind to his own distruction ei can she save him while trying to save herself? The story gets darker and darker but starts off light and fluffy.


**I do not own Twilight. I do not own Miss moving on. I love this song!**

** "**See you later daddy." He watched me walk into Forks High School the place for moody teens, rumors 101 and failing classes. I sighed under my breath bending the 300th hall going to the café. I wanted to see my boyfriend Edward Mason-Cullen, the hottest and most wanted boy in school. When we first started dating in ninth grade during Christmas break I barley could speak. Me of all girls could date Edward! I wasn't ugly or fat or skinny. I just never threw myself at him. I probly looked like an idoit smiling to myself looking back at my memories. I stared when he walked by, but I never spoke. And I didn't think he knew I existed until he was switch into my biology class two weeks into the first semester.

This school year I'm a junior making straight As captain of the swim team and the perfect boyfriend! A small smiled creeped across my cherry flavored lips as I got closer to the café where I spotted his bronze colored hair behind the booth. "Hey!" I smiled and plopped my books down next to him. Startled he looked up from his phone quickly placing it in his pocket. "Uh, hey Bells." His voice was shakey, but quickly recovering. I arched my eye brows in suspension "whats the matter?" His deep green eyes pierced into mine he scooted over enough for me to sit with him. He ran his eyes over my body making me shiver, my legs feeling like jello and stand there like an idiot. "You look good." I looked down stupidly at clothes forgetting what I chose to wear an hour ago. I blushed when my jacket and shirt fail to cover my belly piercing. I quickly sat down next to him. " Thanks. You look great too." I lightly touched the tips of his hair that he never combs. He pulled my hands out his hair and brought it to his side pulling me closer.

We compared our schedules seeing what classes we have together if any at all like last year. "Science, Math and lunch." I said dissopintend. Edward ran his figures through my hair and put his warm lips to my timple. "Its more than last year babe." I smiled and closed my eyes breathing in his scent, a mix of musty colon and fabric softener which his mom had a hand in. "Come on," I pulled myself away and looked up at him as he placed his hand out towards me. I instantly took it, pulling myself off the school bench and following him like a lost puppy to his locker. I watched him as he moved around taking books in and out setting his things in the order he needed them in. I smiled everytime he looked my way sometimes he would stop and kiss me. My head was spinning and my heart pound in my chest. "Bella!" No. "Bella!" Go away. "Bella!" I whipped around and stared into the eyes of one of my best friends Gracie Thomas she is one of the few Black people in the school she has it all. The light brown skin, curly tight chocolate hair and dark brown piercing eyes and the big pretty smile.

"Hi Edward Mc dreamy pants!" I stared at her in horror also that big beautiful smile has a big beautiful blabber mouth! "Gracie, shut the hell up!" I stated before Edward had the chance to reply. I turned quickly on my toes kissed his lips and the same motion dragged Gracie away to find the rest of our crew.

Me and Gracie has been friends since 3rd grade when she stole my lunch right from under me. (**FLASH BACK**)

I traced my figure along the café table at Fork Elemnatry school. Skylar didn't come to school today so I was stuck bymyself. So I decided to pass the time I would practice my three times table when I found myself on the floor and a rumbling of a lunch bag, my lunch bag. I sat up and and rubbed my eyes riding the stray tears. A girl was eating my sandwhich when she turned and smiled at me, chesse sticking between her front teeth. "Hey, that's mine!" "No it isn't...atleast not anymore." She laughed at me and opened up my juice pouch. Before I even knew what I had done I pushed her back out of my seat. Just like me she landed butt on the floor. "You got guts kid, my names Gracie. Whats yours?" I found my anger leave my body. "Bella."

**(OVER)**

I would love reviews for new ideas. I have a few but I love the people!


End file.
